


Awakenings

by chaoticrandomness



Series: Precure/DR crossover-verse [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of Super Danganronpa 2 wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**momozono:**

 

You’re the first one to wake up.

 

Memories come flooding back to you, and they hit you like bullets.

 

You’ve destroyed everything-your hometown, your country, even yourself.

 

 _Especially_ yourself.

 

As you regain consciousness, you realize how weak you are.

 

You never planned for what you’d do once you got out of the program-apologize and go sort out the world, probably, yet as your vision stops blurring, you realize that you  _can’t_ do anything.

 

From what you can see of yourself, you look dead.

 

_and you could’ve died during that year, if you’d actually gone through with your plans to test one of Buki’s injections._

_even under despair, she wouldn’t hurt you…._

“Love? Love!” someone says, and you realize that the voice is Miki’s.

 

_the last time you heard that voice was when you killed everyone she loved._

_that was one of the few times Buki left her work with chemicals._

You want get out of this pod and hug her, but you’re too weak to do anything, so you just focus on Miki’s surroundings.

 

She hands you a donut, and before you can react in any sort of way tells you that the owner somehow survived you blowing up the stand; he’s currently part of the Future Foundation and still remembers his donut recipe.

 

* * *

 

 

**kurokawa:**

_I’m sorry…. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…._

Apologies roll through your head as you remember your fall.

 

The only thing you’re sure of is that it definitely happened after the death of Minori Hyuuga.

 

Ako’s father convinced you into joining her, and then you convinced Hibiki and Kanade…. or maybe it was the other way around? Maybe you convinced him into joining her to protect his daughter, and then he convinced Hibiki and Kanade?

 

Either way, it doesn’t matter how you got into SHSL Despair, what matters is what you’ve done and everyone you’ve killed. Especially those children…..

 

_“come on, we’re just playing a brief game of mutual killing. it’s not going to hurt at all.”_

_how many futures did you destroy in half an hour?_

_how many futures did you destroy in a year?_

A girl with brown hair stands over you. She could’ve been of the victims of your game….

 

“Ako?” you ask, even though you know that it isn’t her, for she isn’t wearing glasses and her hair’s too long….

 

“I’m over here….” she says, as her head pops into your frame of vision. “That’s a…. friend of mine…. Madoka Aguri? I don’t think you know her?”

 

_she’s no longer our younger sister who’s the same age as us and got into Hope’s Peak a year earlier…._

_she’s changed…._

 

* * *

 

**shirayuki:**

Once upon a time, you fell in love.

 

It was on your first day of Hope’s Peak when it all happened.

 

Iona’d promised to do anything you desired, just to help you acclimate yourself to the school, yet there she was, talking to another girl with purple hair and ignoring you.

 

Didn’t she promise to never leave you?

 

_she’s betrayed you…. you’re all alone now…._

_“join me. you’ll never be alone again….” a girl in black says…. it was love at first sight, almost._

The press would’ve had a field day if they found out.

 

And out of love, you were willing to do anything for her…. even destroy your own country.

 

_even use your sister as an instrument of mass murder._

_after all, she’s under orders to do anything you command._

Even attempt to kill her, destroy your last link to your kingdom…. after all, she’s not a person, right?

 

_she has a will…. and if she’s broken our promise, she’s got to pay._

A pink-haired girl with her hair in pigtails stands over you.

 

“Ah…. Himelda, I’m not sure if you remember me, but I’m Tsubomi Hanasaki. Your sister’s told me a lot about you….”

 

And you begin to cry.

 

* * *

 

 

**midorikawa:**

 

_“How the hell was I supposed to know that he had a bomb in his stomach?!”_

As your memories come flooding back to you, you remember.

 

That’s how you killed your family. Even under despair, you wouldn’t hurt them directly……

 

_“Nao! You’re home!”_

_what no one realizes is that you’re under a mission to kill them._

_there was no way out of it, you’d already fallen too far into the spiderweb…._

The irony of your situation almost makes you laugh.

 

You joined them to protect your family, and then you killed them for her.

 

The lid of your pod opens, and you’re about to spring out when a tall woman with dark hair and a clipboard stops you.

 

“My name is Yuri Tsukikage. Do you remember who I am?”

 

_I…._

_The Island Life of Mutual Killing. The final trial._

_Reika Aoki…._

 

“Yes.” you say, as memories of a blue-haired girl run through your brain.

 

_she was a lot closer to Ayumi, but during her execution…. every video and image was of you and her._

_maybe you were friends in a past life?_

“Good. All of you who are awake remember everything.” she says, writing something down on her clipboard. “We’re just waiting for Izumi.”

 

_who?_

_oh, right._

 

* * *

 

**sakagami:**

 

_who are you anyways?_

_Ayumi? Izumi?_

You don’t know anything about what’s going to happen next. Even what you look like is a mystery.

 

_are you the only innocent one? or are you the guiltiest of all?_

_what if you chose to stay as yourself? back on the island?_

_no…. no, you can’t._

_Reika…. Aoki._

_your promise to her, remember?_

You wake up with her name on your lips.

 

Someone with black hair stands over you and gasps when she sees you.

 

“Ayumi?!” she exclaims.

 

You take a look at your hair, and it’s brown…. and no longer by your knees.

 

It seems like you’re back to yourself now, and as Honoka tells you that you woke up three hours later than everyone else while pondering why you’re no longer Izumi, you finally say it.

 

“I love you.”

 

_Reika…._

 

* * *

 

it was three weeks before the others woke up.

 

firstly, you needed to recover psychologically (and physically, in Love’s case), as well as have the Future Foundation fully convinced that you weren’t going snap and become SHSL Despair again.

 

the five of you went through a battalion of psychological tests in the first few days.

 

Alice visited on the day before they all left, fully convinced that you were sane and not going to snap anytime soon (hopefully).

 

it’s so hard to believe that she’s only seventeen, a year older than all of you, yet running the organization dedicated to rebuilding the world that you destroyed.

 

_she could’ve been your upperclassman at Hope’s Peak._

_would she have fallen in your game as well? or would she have risen to the occasion?_

secondly, no one was really sure how to get them out of the program…. it took three weeks for Honoka to finally find a way to revive them.

 

_coincidentally, this was the same day that Love finally began to dance without collapsing._

you all want different people to wake up first. Honoka wants Nagisa, Nao wants Miyuki, both Love and Miki want Inori, Ellen’s debating between Urara, Kanade, and Hibiki; Tsubomi, Yuri, Madoka, and Ako don’t care, and Ayumi doesn’t give out a name.

 

_you all know who she would’ve chosen._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**yamabuki:**

 

you’re alive.

 

somehow, you’re alive.

 

this isn’t possible. Saki killed you by slamming a baseball bat against your head for supposedly killing her sister….

 

_she wasn’t lying._

_every single thing she said was true._

the memory shocks you, and as more of them come to light, you wish that you were still dead.

_you didn’t just kill Minori, you took Love down with you._

_your dabblings in medical warfare. she always said that they were for hypothetical conditions…._

_you’ve surgically replaced healthy organs with dead ones._

as your vision stops blurring, you realize that you’re in some sort of pod. Love and Miki stand over you….

 

“I’m sorry…..” you say, before they interrupt you to tell you that everything’s okay, Jabberwock Island was just a computer program, Reika and Hummy don’t exist in the real world, the Future Foundation took your memories to save from yourself, and a bit about Hope’s Peak and SHSL Despair.

* * *

 

**misumi:**

_why did you kill me?_

Nozomi Yumehara…. why did she kill you?

 

why are you conscious right now? shouldn’t you be dead?

 

you switched the party to formal dress and confiscated everything remotely sharp to save the others from her…. only to be impaled by her blade.

 

yet, somehow, you’re alive.

 

_you shouldn’t be alive._

 

_you’ve killed hundreds of people._

you’re about to scream in a mixture of shock and horror, when a memory floats up to the surface.

 

_she only wanted you so she could have Honoka._

_“after all, compared to her, you’re worthless. your only purpose is to recruit her for me.”_

_and then you killed everyone she loved._

_Hikari…. Kiriya…. her parents and grandmother…. yet she still wouldn’t fall._

she’s fifteen million times the person you are and she’s standing over you right now.

 

_she’s never logical around you._

_she was so happy to see you then…. and you knocked her out with some sort of chemical._

even under despair…. you wouldn’t directly harm her. you could’ve grabbed the one that’d make her commit suicide, or the one that’d mess with her personality…. but that doesn’t change everything else you’ve done.

 

the lid over your head opens, and you’re about to say something, when she yells your name with an expression of pure joy.

 

“I’m so glad you’re awake!”

 

 _I don’t deserve this, you’re so much better than me,_ you think as she begins to explain everything to you.

 

* * *

 

 

**hoshizora:**

 

_“shouldn’t we leave her body the way it is? i mean, we’re disrespecting her corpse and doesn’t the queen deserve a proper funeral?”_

_“upupuppuu…. join me, miss yayoi kise….. all happiness is derived from the despair of others. peace is an illusion created to prevent ourselves from advancement.”_

they sound like something one of the villains in your stories would say, but they’re real.

 

Nao convinced you into coming with her to a meeting and then you fell off a cliff of despair.

 

yet…. you’re also a robot?

 

_you have to die. after all, you’ve failed your orders and gotten them into a situation you could’ve prevented…. yet you did nothing._

_and there’s the self-destruct button…._

yet…. shouldn’t you be dead? from protecting Nao?

 

are you the knight, the witch, or the sacrifice?

 

Nao stands over you with a pink-haired person. she yanks you out of wherever you are and hugs you while the pink-haired person (who introduces herself as Tsubomi Hanasaki) begins explaining your situation to you.

 

_you’re all three._

 

* * *

 

 

**kasugano:**

you’re awake. somehow.

 

Mai slashed your throat while you were getting Ellen’s guitar from the theater, yet your eyes are open and you’re conscious.

 

somehow, this doesn’t really surprise you that much. after all, you are an actress, and you’ve been in weirder situations….

 

you’re about to say something, when you realize that you can’t.

 

_you’ve replaced your vocal cords with hers._

_YOU’VE REPLACED YOUR VOCAL CORDS WITH HERS._

you scream, but no sound escapes your body as visions of everyone you’ve killed float by you.

 

_Rin…. Kouji….. and the entire building, for good measure._

_did you do it for Karen…. or Nozomi?_

Ellen stands over you, twiddling her guitar strap (she never wore it on the island….). the second the lid over your head opens she bursts out into a stream of apologies for killing you.

 

_“I understand. I forgive you, Ellen.”_

 

* * *

 

 

**minamino:**

you wake up screaming, still in shock from your execution.

 

_why are you screaming? shouldn’t you be dead?_

no one could survive being blown up by five bombs at once.

 

_just like how you killed your brother…. and your entire family….. and your bakery…. and your cat._

that was one of the few times you left your work with Inori. Hibiki was always the more active of the two of you….

 

_and you let her fall._

_or did she let you fall?_

_either way, you both fell at around the same time, an intertwined duo of vitriolic caring._

Ellen and a pair of shorter girls stand over you.

 

_Ako?!_

_she’s grown up…. well, she is the same age as you._

“Um…. you’re probably wondering why you’re not dead, but I’m Madoka Aguri…. Ako’s told me a bit about you?” the unfamiliar short girl says.

 

“I’m Kanade Minamino…. what’s going on? Where’s Hummy?!” you exclaim, and the words feel foreign, like someone else’s tongue is glued to your mouth.

 

_that’s exactly what you did._

 

* * *

 

you were going to wake all of the others up at once, but you’d realized that you’d bitten off a bit more than you could chew.

 

unlike the survivors, they had no idea.

 

that the island was a virtual reality. that Reika and Hummy didn’t exist. that they destroyed the world.

 

in addition, you’re tasked with replacing one pair of vocal cords, one tongue, and five sets of mental stability.

 

_they’ve all attempted suicide at least once._

_you used to be concerned about the “is not a danger to others” bit, but you realized that you should be more concerned about the “is not a danger to themselves” bit._

the awakenings have to be put on hold so the eleven of you can rehabilitate them.

 

they restart after three days and seven psychological tests.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**hojo:**

 

your eyes snap open and you expect to find yourself in a hospital, however, all you see is something over your head.

 

the last thing you remember doing is going to breakfast with Ellen….

 

_no, that’s not it._

“Hibiki!” someone yells, and she runs towards you with Ellen and someone you can’t see.

 

_KANADE?!_

_she’s dead, isn’t she?! I killed her!_

the thing over your head opens, and the three of them stand over you.

 

“Why isn’t Kanade dead?! What’s happening?! Who are you?!” you yell at the unfamiliar person.

 

“Um…. Hibiki, you know me. I’m Ako Shirabe?” she says.

 

_Ako?!_

_she’s grown up…. and I…. killed…. or tried to kill…. her._

_my former younger sister who was the same age as me._

and as they explain that the entire island was a program and that you died in your sleep due to being strangled while in a coma, you remember everything.

 

* * *

 

 

**akimoto:**

_“Komachi! KOMACHI! Please…. save yourself! I don’t want to see you destroy everything!”_

that’s the last memory you’ve regained, but it isn’t the only one of death.

 

_and that’s why you should die._

_luckily, the store’s holding a gun sale today._

yet…. your eyes are open and you’re breathing and you’re conscious…..

 

_I don’t deserve to be alive. I have to die._

the lid over your head opens and you begin searching for the gun, yet the person standing over your shocks you into stopping your attempt at dying.

 

“Urara?!” you exclaim, as she’s standing over you with a…. notepad?

 

_she never liked writing, even back then._

_you were always the planner and she the performer of death._

she hands the notepad to you.

_You’re awake! :D._

_I can’t talk right now, but I’m really glad that you’re okay. Yuri’s going to tell you a bit more about what’s going on with the others later._

_< 3, Urara._

you’re about to write a response to her when you realize that you can’t move your right hand.

 

_the actress can’t speak and the novelist can’t write._

_oh, how the tables have turned._

 

* * *

 

**hyuuga:**

_I’m sorry….. Inori, please forgive me._

_I was driven mad by a desire for revenge and killed you…._

 

you wake up with the apology you’ve spent the entire trial composing rolling around in your head.

 

you didn’t even try to defend yourself, for you regretted killing her the second after you saw her body….

 

_if only you were that way with Michiru and Kaoru._

 

_once they fell, there went the entire Reverse Department._

_and you did it all to impress her, that you were capable of pulling off such an important part of the plan…._

you’ve remorselessly killed over two thousand people.

 

_they’d all died except for one._

_and she’s standing over you right now._

“Um…. this is probably a really huge shock to you and you’re probably wondering why you’re not dead, but we’ve been in a computer program the entire time….” Ayumi says, her voice trailing off.

 

_I could’ve killed you._

 

* * *

 

**mishou:**

_love…. lovelovelovelove…._

_“I’m just as good as Honoka, see! And I love you too!”_

Saki caused both you and Nagisa to fall after her sister’s death and you to fall in love.

 

_you’d do anything for her. even kill thousands of innocent people…._

the three of your were just pawns in her plan to acquire Honoka, but you didn’t care.

 

_“what does Himelda have that I don’t?! a kingdom? a willing servant?!”_

_“she doesn’t understand love! she’s just a living doll! I’m real!”_

in hindsight, you realize that it wasn’t love, but an obsession.

the lid over your head opens, and you’re about to leave…. wherever you are, when someone stops you.

 

_it’s her?!_

_but she’s dead. that was both the saddest and happiest day of your life….. and you now have her ovaries._

“My name is Yuri Tsukikage. I’m sorry, but you are currently not allowed to leave this area.”

 

* * *

 

 

**yumehara:**

 

_“Nozomi, why aren’t you coming with us? All of the others in our class are joining her!”_

_“Come on, what’s wrong with you? There’s nothing wrong with what we’re doing!”_

_“We’re creating a new hope-filled world, and we’ll just have to remove a few key aspects of the old world before we can begin.”_

_“This is the right thing! There’s too much wrong with the world, and you can fix it all if you join my daughter and I….”_

_“Hope and despair…. they’re two sides of the same coin! The more despair you have, the more hope you have as well, Miss Yumehara. Think of it as a science experiment.”_

and then you fell.

 

you don’t remember much of what you’ve done, but you assume that you’ve killed thousands.

 

and then she fell and the world came crashing down.

 

_that horrible girl who took your brain and played with it like putty until you were completely okay with mass murder._

_apart from Komachi forcing you into replacing your left hand, you haven’t really done much. you just want to die, and you deserve to for everything you’ve done._

_“....The Future Foundation? We might as well…. and then we can rebuild her world!”_

_and then you told them that the innocent victims were actually the very same people who’d caused this whole mess._

yet…. you tried to kill yourself, remember? back on Jabberwock Island?

 

_why are you alive when thousands of innocent people are dead?_

_you shouldn’t be here. you should be in hell….. along with the others, right?_

_besides, they’re going to kill you once you wake up._

“Don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine…. they didn’t want to kill you, but save you.”

 

_Reika?!_

her voice loops over and over again, encouraging you to live.

 

* * *

 

slowly but surely, the world begins to rebuild.

 

the fifteen of them assimilate into the foundation after leaving the island.

 

_they were given the option to stay, but no one took it. there are too many painful memories there…_

until the final awakening.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**aoki:**

 

“Please work…. please….”

 

that’s the first thing you hear as you awaken.

 

you’re on Jabberwock Island, yet that doesn’t make sense, for you’re dead….

 

there’s a mirror in front of you, and you’re about to take a look into it when someone yells your name.

 

_Ayumi?_

“Reika!” she yells, pulling you into a hug. “Thank god….”

 

_she promised she’d get off the island! why did she choose to go back?!_

“Why did you get back into the program?! You promised you’d rebuild the real world!”

 

“This is the real world!” she says.

 

_yet…. why do I exist?! has technology’s really gotten to that point?!_

“We’ve transferred your file into a robotic body. Ayumi’s been helping me…. I just can’t believe that this worked.” someone says.

 

_Mother?_

this is the first time you’ve seen her…. and she joins your hug.

 

“Ayumi…. Honoka…. thank you.” you say, as tears come your eyes.

 

_you’re just as real as the others are._

__   
  



End file.
